iLike bath-time
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Carly usually doesn't like baths, but today she's made an exception... Rated M for a reason. DIRTY. (one-shot for now - unless I think of more chapters)


It was bath-time for Carly Shay and usually she didn't really like baths. But today, she decided that she liked them. She yelled out to Spencer that she was going to take a nice hot bath, but he didn't reply. This wasn't unusual really. He was always too involved with his art to fully care what his sister got up to. Like having a bath, for example. The girl ran up to her room, stripped all her clothes off then slipped on her pink fluffy bath robe. Her shiny brown hair was loosened from its hairband and she made her way into her en suite bathroom, which was big enough to have a bath in it. It was a decent sized bath too, not one of those squishy baths that your legs stick up, and you get cold quickly. Oh no. This bath was large enough to lay down in, if one desired of course. The taps were running hot water, and it was gushing full-force into the tub. She added some bubble solution and noticed the pink liquid dissolving in the water and becoming fluffy foam. She added more solution. Carly slowly slid the robe off her shoulders, down past her waist, hips, butt and all the way down to the floor. Carefully, the girl lifted one leg over the side of the tub, dipping one single toe into the edge of the water and quickly retracted it and felt a little tingling sensation in her foot. She placed her whole foot under the pink foamy bubbles and did the same with her other foot and slowly lowered herself into the tub. She lay her head back and allowed her whole body to be soaked with bubbles. Carly closed her eyes and sighed softly, feeling the warmth of the water surround her every curve and every inch of skin. Using one hand, she reached up and cupped one of her breasts, and slowly massaged around the nipple, imagining that someone else was doing it. Her other hand made her way down past her stomach and along the top of her pussy. She teased herself, whimpering as she did so, softly crying out for some serious fingering. Her eyes shut tighter as her fingers made their way into her water logged vagina. The girl raised her hips and arched her back so her pussy was out of the water. The fingers rubbed the inner lips slowly at first, then became faster and harder. Before long Carly had gotten onto her knees and was humping her own fingers, fucking herself all the while pretending that someone else was there. The girl was moving so much that water was now splashing up over the side of the tub and onto the floor. Her cries of pleasure grew louder as her fingers worked faster and faster. Her mind was gone, her heart was racing and the girl panted harder and harder as her own fingers fucked her faster and faster. The bathroom door flew open, but Carly was in her own little world of masturbation. Her brother's eyes widened at the sight, his penis grew large and hard. It was his little sister, but she was right there and sexually active. He slid his pants and boxers off and climbed over her bent form, then thrust his hard cock into her dripping vagina. They fucked, and she came again and again. They heard Sam's voice in Carly's bedroom, but the girl was still too far gone and didn't even blink when a naked Sam appeared in the bathroom as well. Spencer stood up and watched his little sister and her best friend fuck each other. It wasn't the least bit strange that the blonde had grown a penis and was fucking Carly, doggy style. Meanwhile the floor was almost flooded with the bath water. The two girls came at once and Carly begged for more. Sam gave it to her. Spencer was jerking off at the mere sight of the two dirty, sexual beings before him. Then Freddie ran in, announcing he wanted a threesome with both Carly and Sam, and promptly climbed in, fucking Sam from behind, as she was still fucking Carly. Carly finally reached an orgasm and screamed out. All was quiet and still. Her legs trembled a bit as she sat up, and looked around the empty, relatively clean bathroom. Her pink fluffy bathrobe was still where she had left it, and the floor had a little spillage of water. Most of the bubbles had completely dissolved by now. Slowly, the girl stood up, pulled the plug from the bath to drain the dirty water out. After she managed to get out, she dried herself and then slipped on the pink fluffy bathrobe and left the bathroom. Today, Carly Shay discovered that she'll take baths more often than not.


End file.
